winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Sinka
|relationship = Tinkerbell (creator) Aisha (light counterpart) |origin = Neverland |gallery = Yes |cartoon = Tiger Lily |lcartoon = A Hero Will Come}} Sinka is Aisha's Nemesis. She appears in World of Winx. Appearance Sinka is very tall and slender with a light skin tone. Like all other Nemeses, her face is covered in ghostly white facial makeup and she has black sclera with golden irises surrounded by a ring of white. Her eyes are obstructed by large golden pilot's goggles that she always wears. She also wears deep red lipstick. Her outfit consists of a red helmet with spikes running down the middle on a large dark red stripe, a maroon waistcoat with spikes running down the outer sides of her sleeves and openings that reveal a greyish-red turtleneck underneath. The waistcoat also has large white feathers protruding from the collar that surround Sinka from all sides and these large feathers greatly seem to resemble that of a swan's feathers. The bottom half of the waistcoat's sleeves are made up of five layers of golden rings that glow every time Sinka takes a hit in battle and the glowing symbolizes the amount of energy Sinka has built up to make herself stronger. She also wears dark brown gloves with silver knuckles. The rest of her outfit consists of tight white pants with long bits of red cloth hanging from the ends of her waistcoat and dark red knee-high boots that have greyish-red toes, grey soles and are completely covered in small spikes. Sinka Full Outfit.png Personality Sinka is a very arrogant and self-assured individual. She acts in a playful manner with her opponents but does so in a way where she asserts herself as the dominant party; the one in control of everything. Even before she appears before her target, Sinka drifts around and plays with their perception of things as they can feel her presence to toy with them. Due to her arrogance, she often belittles her opponents through constant taunts and, like the Nemeses before her, she prefers to play around with them by flinging them around. She even treats her battle against Aisha like one big game that she had no chance of losing and constantly taunted the Fairy of Fluids over whether she wanted to "continue playing their little game." Naturally, Sinka will drop her prideful act once she loses dominance in the situation. Instead, she becomes panicked, stressed and demanding as her very being relies on being attacked. World of Winx Season 2 In "Tiger Lily," Sinka is called forth by Tinkerbell after she and the Shaman quickly discuss Aisha's weaknesses. Only her eyes are shown as Tinkerbell sends her to Earth to begin her attack. Sinka is not seen again until after Matt and the Winx have all gone to bed as she lures Aisha out of the Winxmobile by making strange noises. Once her target is outside, Sinka watches her search the perimeter from above and drifts off as she directs Aisha's attention to the creaking hook of the abandoned crane. Now on high alert, Aisha demands Sinka to show herself and Sinka simply tells her to look up before revealing herself to her as her Nemesis as she descends to meet her eyes. She then taunts Aisha by claiming that it was too easy luring her outside and commenting on how hot tempered she has always been, which prompts Aisha to ask what she wants from her. Sinka claims that she wants nothing more than to play and the two quickly engage in a fight where Sinka seems to have the upperhand as she is constantly able to blow Aisha back with each of her attacks. Her attacks also seem to cause the golden rings that make up the bottom-half of her sleeves to glow until Aisha unleashes a tidal wave that sweeps her away. Unfortunately for Aisha, Sinka emerges from the waters completely unscathed and she belts out in laughter after Aisha confidently tells the Winx that she was victorious. She then uses the surrounding water to create water-filled tornadoes to trap the Winx and leave Aisha, who she slams into the Winxmobile, as her only combatant. She then tauntingly asks Aisha if she is still willing to play with her as their fight rages into the beginning of the following episode. Sinka continues to taunt Aisha and torment her friends, which ultimately allows Aisha to uncover her Nemesis' abilities. She deduces that Sinka feeds off of her energy so to defeat her, Aisha stops attacking altogether. She then completely does away with Sinka's tornadoes with a snap of her fingers, freeing the rest of the Winx and leaving Sinka feeling panicked as she watches the energy drain out of her golden wristbands. After being ignored by Aisha, Sinka demands to know what she is doing to her and becomes even more distressed when Aisha reveals that she figured out the secret behind her powers. Sinka begins to plead for Aisha to attack her but Aisha refuses and tells Sinka that she is tired of "playing" as bits of blue and purple light surround her. Without any energy left to sustain her form, Sinka is left to collapse in on herself and explode in a flash of blue and purple light. With Sinka defeated, the Winx rush up to Aisha, relieved that she came out relatively unharmed. Aisha then makes a joke over how her mental battle with Sinka almost left her as destroyed as when she was stuck training Matt. Surprisingly, Matt remained fast asleep in the Winxmobile despite all the noise caused by the battle. Magical Abilities Sinka's powers primarily revolve around absorbing incoming attacks and throwing them back with twice as much force. Regardless of where she is hit, Sinka can absorb the attack and store its energy or force within the large gold rings that adorn her forearms, and the stored energy is signified by these rings emitting a bright light. Naturally, Sinka becomes more and more powerful the more she stores energy within her rings. This can be seen throughout her bout with Aisha as she starts off by creating simple gold shields that repel oncoming attacks to creating tornadoes, waterspouts and gale-force winds. Upon gaining more power, Sinka shows that she can freely manipulate bodies of water and the air around her as she mainly traps the Winx within tornadoes, redirects Aisha's own attacks, creates waterspouts and launches either torrents of water or gale-force winds as stated earlier. Due to being created to capitalize on Aisha's prideful and brash personality, Sinka is also dependent on her. Her form needs energy to sustain itself and keep stable so when Aisha stops trying to attack her, Sinka is forced to demand that she resume the fight. When her pleas are ignored, Sinka is left to panic as her body collapses in on itself and explodes after losing all the energy she collected from the fight. Much like all Nemeses, Sinka is also capable of flying without the need for wings. Trivia *Sinka is the only one of the Nemeses whose hair is never made visible due to the spiked biker helmet she always wears. *Her name comes from the word sink or is possibly a pun on the word sinker. Category:Enemies Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:World of Winx Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Aisha Category:Dead Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Nemeses